Luigi's Valentine
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: Will Luigi successfully get his Valentine's Day wish? Find out! [WARNING! VERY SHORT FOR MY STANDARDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.] This story was something I made for a friends. I started typing it at 11:05 pm 2/14/14 and am posting it now...


Hello people, to anyone who just so happens to read this; I've made this for Valentine's Day and because I kind of promised a friend I would…. So, on with the story!

Two young boys walked along a dirt road. They were cousins. The older of the two wore blue overalls over a red shirt, with brown boots. He had side swept brown hair that was covered by a red cap. The cap was marked with a red 'M' inside of a white circle. He looked to be about 9 years old.

The younger boy also wore blue overalls, mimicking his cousin, but over a green shirt. He marched proudly next to his cousin in his brown boots. He held a green cap in his hands, revealing his light brown hair. In contrast to his cousin's long hair, he had short hair. The cap was marked with a green 'L' inside of a white circle. He looked to be about 7 and a half.

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. It was a white building with a giant mushroom carved from stone on top of it. A sign near the building read 'Welcome to Toad Town School'. Of course the boys had been here thousands of times, but today was the day they dreaded most. The day that came once a year… Valentine's Day.

"Mario?" Green Cap asked timidly.

"Yeah, Weegee?" Mario asked.

"I'm scared. I mean, well, the Valentine's Dance is today, and, I DON'T THINK I CAN GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Young Luigi sobbed.

"Shhh, Weegee! You're making a scene!" Mario helped his cousin up. "It's okay. Just… ask her…"

The two walked into the building. As they were about to enter the classroom, flashes of yellow and pink greeted them. There, stood two girls.

The shorter had a yellow sundress on, which was weird, even if it was a sunny day. Her hair was a reddish-brownish color, and her eyes were a magnificent shade of deep blue. The taller girl next to her had a pink dress, which complimented her golden hair. She had a light cerulean eye color.

Mario looked at his cousin, who had a look of uneasiness on his face.

'_Ugh, he's gawking at Daisy like an idiot! _' Mario thought.

"Hi guys!" The yellow sundress wearing girl who was known as Daisy greeted them. "Do ya know what today is? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? _Huuuuh?_ Well, its VALENTINE'S DAY!" She screeched. "I'm gonna get tons of chocolates, and cards, and gifts and-" She was cut off by her sister.

"Daisy, don't get ahead of yourself… Come on." Peach said, dragging her junior by the ear. They left into the classroom.

"Mario, I think I can do it! So, I'll put a card in the Valentine's sending box, write her name on it too. During lunch, I'll give her some flowers and chocolates!" Luigi explained his plan. When he looked up, he saw Mario talking with Peach in the classroom. He sighed.

*****Line break*****

It was Lunch. '_Okay Luigi, pull yourself together! I'll just walk up to her and ask her to be my Valentine. Then I'll give her the flowers and chocolates and I'll ask if wants to go to the dance with me. Good plan.' _Luigi walked up to the table Daisy was sitting at only to see a crowd around her. His hopes seemed to fade when….

"GOTCHA!" Luigi turned around at his shock to see Daisy there. He sighed in relief. He clutched the bouquet of roses in his hand behind his back.Being face to face with the one he wanted to ask to the dance didn't help.

"Uhh, hi Daisy," He gulped. "Daisy? Would you, ummm, here." He held out the roses and chocolates. "I got you them for Valentine's Day."

Daisy squealed. "Ooooohhh! Luigi! I love them! Thank you!"

Luigi tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face, but instead his cheeks burned a bright crimson. "Th-th-thank you Daisy, I'm glad you like them. So, I was wondering… _Willyougotothevalentine'sdaydancewithme?_"

"What?"

'_Calm down Weegee. Here goes' _"Will you, got to the Valentine's Day Dance," He gulped. "W-with me?" There was silence. _'I knew it. I was so stupid to ask! I mean, she's so pretty, why would she want to go to the dance with __**me **__of all people?'_ Luigi sighed in defeat. He was about to turn around when he heard Daisy.

"OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!" She cried, shattering the glass in the cafeteria.

Luigi's eyes brightened with happiness. _'She said yes. SHE SAID YES!'_

***Line break***

**Since I'm not in the mood to talk about the dance, I'll just say it went well; meanwhile we join Peach and Mario for the ending.**

Mario and Peach giggled as they saw their considered siblings dance. "I told you she'd say yes. You owe me 20 coins, Mario." Peach remarked, revealing the bet they'd made.

"Fine, but I was the one who said that Luigi'd have the courage to ask, so you owe me 20 coins"

"Alright, neither of us owes the other anything. We're even."

"Okay and Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Be my Valentine?" Mario requested with a grim of pure confidence on his face.

"You're walking me home…"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

**Well, that's that. Yes, short but an alright rushed story. As for my unmentioned friend… 'Mew' :****P****Too bad I couldn't get this before 12:00 a.m. 2/15/14. Yup, that was it…. Ciao.**


End file.
